


kissing members is so easy these days

by knmint (hachyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FWP, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soft kissing, fwp (fluff without plot), heavily implied junhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/pseuds/knmint
Summary: Jeonghan heard from Joshua that "You're not best friends unless someone thinks you're dating". With the way everyone is acting nowadays? That statement's probably right.





	kissing members is so easy these days

**Author's Note:**

> sign me up for boys kissing boys

"Kissing members is so easy these days," Seungkwan admits on a vlive. It catches on Jeonghan's ears and he turns to look at Seungkwan with a cheeky smile. Oh, how true has _that_ been. Seungkwan catches his look, and he giggles and Jeonghan shakes his head. _Don't make it obvious, you dummy._

As soon as that happens, he feels Mingyu peck his cheek from his side as a surprise and he runs away before Jeonghan gets the chance to do it back to him. What an asshole. Mingyu is a kissing-loving asshole. But Jeonghan smiles. As much as he complains, he loves it as much.

 

It starts out simple.

Like Jeonghan kissing Chan on the cheek because he was Jeonghan's 'baby'. Jeonghan remembers Chan blushing and recoiling away in, what was apparently, disgust. But now he was witnessing a different scene that was expected, Vernon snuggling up under Seungkwan's chin and giving Seungkwan a chaste kiss on his shoulder. He sees Seungkwan’s ears go red, and he looked at Vernon with a small smile, and Vernon exchanging that as well. They intertwine their hands and they go back to watching the movie. But besides them, Mingyu was peppering Minghao with kisses to his cheek to distract him from the movie.  Effectively annoying him so much that Minghao slaps Mingyu lightly on the cheek. Jeonghan hears Minghao say "Stop it or Fight me," but Mingyu grins back and looks at him with those puppy eyes literally _everyone_ falls for and says,

"I'll fight you with kisses," he winks and Minghao groans but has a small smile lingering on his lips.

"You're ridiculous,"

Before Jeonghan rolls his eyes at that reply (which Seungkwan has already done for him), he hears another small banter started from behind him, as he was sitting in front of Joshua, who was on the couch. "Seungcheol you're being too comfy with my ass in your hand," Jeonghan hears him murmur, and Jeonghan tried to stop himself from choking on his avocado smoothie (that Mingyu made for everyone, of course).

Seungcheol, however, shifts only slightly, and he feels Joshua jump. "I didn't mean get _more_ comfortable," he scolded, and elbows Seungcheol on the chest. Seungcheol chuckles and kisses Joshua on his neck.

"Sorry," he whispers, and he hears Seungcheol shift more, and Jeonghan sees Seungcheol's finally visible hand on Joshua's shoulder, and his chin comfortably on Joshua's head. He hears Joshua hum in approval and nuzzles up to Seungcheol. Jeonghan counts that as the first time he’s seen a man melt in real life.

On the other side of the room, however, for those who opted out of the movie, he sees Chan and Seokmin playing Mobile Legends or something similar (Jeonghan wasn’t really into those but he likes playing the annoying cheerleader for their 30-minute playing sessions). They call out to each other, arguing and suddenly they hi-five and Seokmin gives Chan the biggest, softest hug. The oversized hoodie giving it an extra flair, as it always makes everything look soft and cute, which only complimented the already-soft-and-cute-duo that is Seokmin and Chan. He sees Seokmin give Chan the Softest kiss on his forehead, and Chan laughing it off with his infamous big laugh.

His laugh distracts the other members a bit and Jeonghan sees Soonyoung and Wonwoo reading in the corner. Or, well, it was Wonwoo seemed to be reading to Soonyoung, who was lying on his lap. They had started doing this lately. Jeonghan remembered asking Wonwoo about it, and like he was bothered about it, he said, “The idiot can’t read on his own so he asked me to read for him, I can’t believe him,” he snorted. Jeonghan suspected that he didn’t even mind anyway.

  
With the way Wonwoo was brushing Soonyoung’s hair with his hands as he read with the softest expression. He seemed to be done with the chapter, and he moves his hand to look at Soonyoung who gave him the biggest smile as he sat up and kissed Wonwoo’s nose. Jeonghan doesn’t hear what he says from where he was, but he was pretty sure it was ‘I love you’.

From there, the door slams open and Jun and Jihoon enters the dorm with the biggest shout, “WE BOUGHT FOOD,” The rest of the members yell happily, broken out of their (soft) trance,  and runs happily to their source of life and happiness, probably. It was an added bonus that it was chicken, finally, and he sees everyone huddled up. Jeonghan lets the others take their food first and stands beside Jihoon who also waited for them to take the food.

Jeonghan turns to Jihoon, observing him and catching something before he chuckles abashedly. Jihoon raises a confused eyebrow at him. “What is it?”

Jeonghan looks at him again. He should've have noticed, right?

“Jeonghan?” Jihoon asks again. Finally, Jeonghan looks at Jihoon, and he reaches to tug Jihoon’s collar to hide the hickey that definitely wasn’t there before he left.

“Be careful next time, okay?”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at [snowfeveryjh](http://twitter.com/snowfeveryjh/) @ twitter <3


End file.
